Everyone Reveals the Truth
by repomannumber1
Summary: Every character's answers for the questions to the "100 Truth" game. Sweeney's truths will still be posted, since it got such great reviews. There will even be answers for brand new characters. Please R&R, especially if you want to see the other answers.
1. Sweeney's Answers

Because of the amazing responce from my first story here, I decided to have my friends help me in answering the questions for each of the characters. The original will still be up on the site. The other characters answers will be posted as soon as possible. Please R&R.

**Me: Sweeney, can I please own you?**

**Sweeney: ABSOLUTELY NOT!**

**Me: What about you Nellie?**

**Nellie: Sorry, but I have to say no love.**

**Me: *pouts* Fine.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>WHAT WAS YOUR:<span>**

_1. Last beverage_: A shot of gin

_2. Last phone call_: What in the bloody hell is a phone

_3. Last text message_: Again… what is that?

_4. Last song you listened to_: Whatever Lovett and the boy were singing downstairs

_5. Last time you cried_: When I found out that my Lucy had killed herself… no one saw me though

**HAVE YOU EVER:**

_6. Got back with someone you've broken up with_: No, no matter how badly she'd like to

_7. Been cheated on_: Never

_8. Kissed someone & regretted it_: One drunken night in the shop with Mrs. Lovett

_9. Lost someone special_: My wife and daughter

_10. Been depressed_: That's all I am now

_11. Been drunk and threw up_: Not for a while, but it's happened

**LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:**

12. Black

13. White

14. Red

**THIS YEAR HAVE YOU: (1846)**

_15. Made a new friend_: No

_16. Fallen out of love_: What does that even mean?

_17. Laughed until you cried_: I don't laugh anymore

_18. Met someone who changed you_: Not yet and probably never will

_19. Found out who your true friends were_: My razors of course

_20. Found out someone was talking about you_: Yes, I think he was served just a few minutes ago downstairs

_21. Kissed anyone on your Facebook friend's list_: What is Facebook?

_22. How many people on your friends list do you know in real life_: I don't have any

_23. How many kids do you want?_: I already have one daughter

_24. Do you have any pets_: No, and never will

_25. Do you want to change your name_: I already did that

_26. What did you do for your last birthday_: Planned to escape from prison

_27. What time did you wake up?_: I don't sleep either

_28. What were you doing at midnight last night?_: Pacing

_29. Name something you CANNOT wait for_: These questions to be over

_30. Last time you saw your Mother_: When I was sixteen, I was the last one to see her before she died

_31. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life_: That I'd never been arrested

_32. What are you listening to right now_: The sound of customers voices downstairs

_33. Have you ever talked to a person named Tom_: I knew several in prison

_34. Who is getting on your nerves now?_: Mrs. Lovett… AS ALWAYS!

_35. Most visited webpage_: What in the _BLOODY HELL_ is a webpage?

_36. Whats your real name_: Sweeney Todd (Benjamin Barker)

_37. Nicknames_: Mr. Todd, Mr. T, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (Ben, Benny, Benjy)

_38. Relationship Status_: Single… unfortunately

_39. Zodiac sign_: Cancer

_40. Male or female?_: Male

_41. Primary School?_: I can't even recall

_42. Secondary School?_: I can't even recall

_43. High school/college?_: I can't even recall

_44. Hair colour_: Solid black with a white streak

_45. Long or short_: Short

_46. Height_: 5' 10''

_47. Do you have a crush on someone?_: I refuse to disclose that information

_48: What do you like about yourself?_: Nothing really

_49. Piercings_: No

_50: Tattoos_: No

_51. Righty or lefty_: Righty… I guess

**FIRSTS :**

_52. First surgery_: Never had one

_53. First piercing_: Don't have any

_54. First best friend_: Nellie Lovett at age 10

_55. First sport you joined_: I'm not really into sports

_56. First vacation_: I was too little to remember

_58. First pair of trainers_: Pair of _WHAT_?

**RIGHT NOW:**

_59. Eating_: Nothing

_60. Drinking_: An entire bottle of ale

_61. I'm about to_: Not really sure yet

_62. Listening to_: Absolute and total silence for once

_63. Waiting for_: A customer to come upstairs so I can get back to work

**YOUR FUTURE :**

_64. Want kids?_ : Already have one, my daughter Johanna

_65. Get married?_ : I was once

_66. Career_: Barber

_67. Lips or eyes_: Eyes… definitely eyes

_68. Hugs or kisses_: Both

_69. Shorter or taller_: About the same

_70. Older or Younger_: Younger

_71. Romantic or spontaneous_: Romantic a must

_72. Nice stomach or nice arms_: Neither

_73. Sensitive or loud_: Sensitive

_74. Hook-up or relationship_: Relationship

**HAVE YOU EVER :**

_76. Kissed a stranger_: NOOOO

_77. Drank hard liquor_: Quite a bit

_78. Lost glasses/contacts_: I don't wear either of them

_79. Sex on first date_: No!

_80. Broken someone's heart_: Yes, but it was a long time ago

_82. Been arrested_: OBVIOUSLY! I was in prison for fifteen years

_83. Turned someone down_: When I was sixteen

_84. Cried when someone died_: My mother and my wife

_85. Fallen for a friend_: Yes, but again I say that it was a very long time ago

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN:**

_86. Yourself_: No, not really

_88. Love at first sight_: that's how it happened for me and Lucy

_89. Heaven_: I suppose

_90. Santa Claus_: No, and I never did

_91. Kiss on the first date_: It happened for both Lucy and Nellie so I suppose so

_92. Angels_: Yes, and my Lucy is one of them

**ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:**

_94. Had more than 1 girlfriend/boyfriend at a time_: No I'm completely faithful within a relationship

_95. Did you sing today?_: I do almost everyday

_96. Ever cheated on somebody?_: No

_97. If you could go back in time, how far would you go?_: To when I was sixteen to see my mother one last time

_98. The moment you would choose to relive?_: The day my daughter was born

_99. Are you afraid of falling in love?_: No, I'm more afraid of falling back in love with Nellie

_100. Are you afraid of posting this as 100 truths?_: A tiny bit


	2. Nellie's Answers

Because of the amazing responce from my first story here, I decided to have my friends help me in answering the questions for each of the characters. The original will still be up on the site. The other characters answers will be posted as soon as possible. Please R&R.

**Me: Sweeney, can I please own you?**

**Sweeney: ABSOLUTELY NOT!**

**Me: What about you Nellie?**

**Nellie: Sorry, but I have to say no love.**

**Me: *pouts* Fine.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT WAS YOUR:<strong>

_1. Last beverage_: Shot of ale

_2. Last phone call_: Phone what?

_3. Last text message_: I know what a message is but text?

_4. Last song you listened to_: Not While I'm Around

_5. Last time you cried_: When I had to lock my son, Toby, in the bake house

**HAVE YOU EVER:**

_6. Got back with someone you've broken up with_: I wish…

_7. Been cheated on_: I hope not

_8. Kissed someone & regretted it_: Never

_9. Lost someone special_: I did…

_10. Been depressed_: For 15 years

_11. Been drunk and threw up_: Not for a while now

**LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:**

_12. _Black

_13. _Dark Blue

_14. _Blood Red

**THIS YEAR HAVE YOU: (1846)**

_15. Made a new friend_: Wish I did…

_16. Fallen out of love_: No

_17. Laughed until you cried_: Used to…

_18. Met someone who changed you_: Yes

_19. Found out who your true friends were_: Thought I'd had a true friend

_20. Found out someone was talking about you_: Nearly every woman on Fleet Street

_21. Kissed anyone on your Facebook friend's list_: Facebook?

_22. How many people on your friends list do you know in real life_: Friends list?

_23. How many kids do you want?_: I already have the most loveable son any mother could have

_24. Do you have any pets_: Nope

_25. Do you want to change your name_: Yes, to… MRS. NELLIE TODD!

_26. What did you do for your last birthday_: Sat at home waiting for a certain someone to come back

_27. What time did you wake up?_: Always early in the morning

_28. What were you doing at midnight last night?_: Cleaning up my pie shop

_29. Name something you CANNOT wait for_: To be remarried

_30. Last time you saw your Mother_: When I was 22, before she died of Cardiomyopathy

_31. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life_: Never lied about something…

_32. What are you listening to right now_: Mr. Todd singing upstairs

_33. Have you ever talked to a person named Tom_: I can't recall…

_34. Who is getting on your nerves now?_: Nobody

_35. Most visited webpage_: ENOUGH WITH QUESTIONS I CAN'T ANSWER!

_36. Whats your real name_: Mrs. Nellie Lovett… unfortunately

_37. Nicknames_: Nell, bloody wonder, and mum

_38. Relationship Status_: Widowed… unfortunately

_39. Zodiac sign_: Gemini

_40. Male or female?_: Female

_41. Primary School?_: Not certain

_42. Secondary School?_: Not certain

_43. High school/college?_: Not certain

_44. Hair colour_: Red

_45. Long or short_: Long

_46. Height_: 5'3"

_47. Do you have a crush on someone?_: My true love… still

_48: What do you like about yourself?_: My brilliant ideas of murder

_49. Piercings_: No

_50: Tattoos_: No

_51. Righty or lefty_: Right-handed

**FIRSTS :**

_52. First surgery_: Never had one

_53. First piercing_: Never had one

_54. First best friend_: Benjamin Barker, age 10

_55. First sport you joined_: Not a sport person

_56. First vacation_: Paris 1817, age 17

_58. First pair of trainers_: Excuse me?

**RIGHT NOW:**

_59. Eating_: Crumpet

_60. Drinking_: Ale

_61. I'm about to_: Go to sleep

_62. Listening to_: Silence

_63. Waiting for_: A husband

**YOUR FUTURE :**

_64. Want kids?_ : Already have the perfect son, Toby

_65. Get married?_ : …..YES, BUT HE REFUSES!

_66. Career_: Baker

_67. Lips or eyes_: Eyes… of course

_68. Hugs or kisses_: Both

_69. Shorter or taller_: Taller

_70. Older or Younger_: Older

_71. Romantic or spontaneous_: Romantic… definitely

_72. Nice stomach or nice arms_: Arms

_73. Sensitive or loud_: Sensitive… which he is

_74. Hook-up or relationship_: Relationship… always

**HAVE YOU EVER :**

_76. Kissed a stranger_: Uuuhhh… damn liquor!

_77. Drank hard liquor_: Rarely

_78. Lost glasses/contacts_: Don't wear any

_79. Sex on first date_: NO!

_80. Broken someone's heart_: No… but someone broke mine

_82. Been arrested_: Nope

_83. Turned someone down_: Nope

_84. Cried when someone died_: Yes, my mother

_85. Fallen for a friend_: Always have till this day

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN:**

_86. Yourself_: Yes

_88. Love at first sight_: Always have

_89. Heaven_: Yes

_90. Santa Claus_: No

_91. Kiss on the first date_: Yes, twice

_92. Angels_: Yes

**ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:**

_94. Had more than 1 girlfriend/boyfriend at a time_: Never

_95. Did you sing today?_: Of course

_96. Ever cheated on somebody?_: Never

_97. If you could go back in time, how far would you go?_: To when I was 10 years old

_98. The moment you would choose to relive?_: When I was dating Ben

_99. Are you afraid of falling in love?_: Yes

_100. Are you afraid of posting this as 100 truths?_: Doesn't matter, it won't change a thing


	3. Toby's Answers

Upon request I have made the next chapter Toby's answers for the 100 Truth questions. The answers were mostly given after Toby killed Sweeney at the end of the movie. If I just ruined the ending for you... I'M SO SORRY! :-( Well either way here are Toby's answers... but first a disclamer discussion between me, Toby, and Sweeney.

**Me: Sweeney...**

**Sweeney: No.**

**Me: But you don't even know what I was going to ask.**

**Sweeney: You were going to ask if you could own me.**

**Me: *looking away* Maybe...**

**Toby: You can own me if you'd like.**

**Me: *smiles* Really?**

**Toby: No way! *laughs***

**Me: *whispers in Sweeney's ear* Now I see why you didn't like him.**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT WAS YOUR:<strong>

_1. Last beverage_: A full bottle of Gin

_2. Last phone call_: What in the world is a phone?

_3. Last text message_: Text message?

_4. Last song you listened to_: The opening section to Barber and his Wife

_5. Last time you cried_: When I saw Mr. Todd throw my mum in the bake oven

**HAVE YOU EVER:**

_6. Got back with someone you've broken up with_: No, I haven't started dating yet

_7. Been cheated on_: No

_8. Kissed someone & regretted it_: No!

_9. Lost someone special_: My mum

_10. Been depressed_: All the time when I was in the workhouse and with Signor Pirelli

_11. Been drunk and threw up_: Nope, I'm able to hold my liquor

**LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:**

_12. _Red

_13. _Black

_14. _Green

**THIS YEAR HAVE YOU: (1846)**

_15. Made a new friend_: No

_16. Fallen out of love_: What does that mean exactly?

_17. Laughed until you cried_: Not really

_18. Met someone who changed you_: Yes

_19. Found out who your true friends were_: Not really

_20. Found out someone was talking about you_: Not that I recall

_21. Kissed anyone on your Facebook friend's list_: Face what?

_22. How many people on your friends list do you know in real life_: I CAN'T ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS!

_23. How many kids do you want?_: I'm not sure yet

_24. Do you have any pets_: No

_25. Do you want to change your name_: Not really

_26. What did you do for your last birthday_: Sold Signor Pirelli's fake elixir

_27. What time did you wake up?_: 6:00am to help my mum with the shop

_28. What were you doing at midnight last night?_: Sleeping… or passed out drunk, I'm not sure which

_29. Name something you CANNOT wait for_: My mum to realize that she shouldn't trust Mr. Todd

_30. Last time you saw your Mother_: I seen her and Mr. Todd in the bake house right before he killed her

_31. What is one thing you wish you could change about your life_: That I could have made my mum listen to me

_32. What are you listening to right now_: The sound of stray mutts howling at the moon

_33. Have you ever talked to a person named Tom_: That was the name of my best friend in the workhouse

_34. Who is getting on your nerves now?_: Mr. Todd… was

_35. Most visited webpage_: I CAN'T ANSWER THIS!

_36. Whats your real name_: Tobias James Ragg

_37. Nicknames_: Toby, Washragg (workhouse years)

_38. Relationship Status_: Single

_39. Zodiac sign_: Capricorn

_40. Male or female?_: Male

_41. Primary School?_: I've never been to school

_42. Secondary School?_: I've never been to school

_43. High school/college?_: I've never been to school

_44. Hair colour_: Brown

_45. Long or short_: Short and scruffy

_46. Height_: 4' 11"

_47. Do you have a crush on someone?_: NO!

_48: What do you like about yourself?_: The fact that I'm street-smart when I need to be

_49. Piercings_: No

_50: Tattoos_: No

_51. Righty or lefty_: Right-handed

**FIRSTS :**

_52. First surgery_: When I was five, I'd gotten injured at the workhouse

_53. First piercing_: Never had one

_54. First best friend_: Thomas "Tom" Jennings; five years old

_55. First sport you joined_: Never joined one

_56. First vacation_: Never been on one

_58. First pair of trainers_: I beg your pardon

**RIGHT NOW:**

_59. Eating_: Scraps of bread

_60. Drinking_: Gin… again

_61. I'm about to_: Try to find a warm bed

_62. Listening to_: The howling wind

_63. Waiting for_: A new home

**YOUR FUTURE :**

_64. Want kids?_ : Maybe

_65. Get married?_ : Once the right girl comes around

_66. Career_: Not sure yet

_67. Lips or eyes_: Eyes

_68. Hugs or kisses_: Both

_69. Shorter or taller_: About the same

_70. Older or Younger_: A little younger

_71. Romantic or spontaneous_: Either way

_72. Nice stomach or nice arms_: Not sure

_73. Sensitive or loud_: Sensitive

_74. Hook-up or relationship_: Relationship

**HAVE YOU EVER :**

_76. Kissed a stranger_: Never!

_77. Drank hard liquor_: What other kind of drink is there?

_78. Lost glasses/contacts_: No

_79. Sex on first date_: Dear God no!

_80. Broken someone's heart_: No, because I never had someone care about me

_82. Been arrested_: Yes, one of the workhouse boys planted something on me

_83. Turned someone down_: No

_84. Cried when someone died_: Yes, my mum

_85. Fallen for a friend_: Nope

**DO YOU BELIEVE IN:**

_86. Yourself_: Don't really see why I should

_88. Love at first sight_: I guess

_89. Heaven_: Yes

_90. Santa Claus_: Who's that?

_91. Kiss on the first date_: I suppose so

_92. Angels_: Yep, and my mum's one of 'em

**ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:**

_94. Had more than 1 girlfriend/boyfriend at a time_: No

_95. Did you sing today?_: Yes, to my mum in the parlor

_96. Ever cheated on somebody?_: NO!

_97. If you could go back in time, how far would you go?_: To the day I was born, just to see what my parents looked like

_98. The moment you would choose to relive?_: The day Mrs. Lovett adopted me

_99. Are you afraid of falling in love?_: I don't really know

_100. Are you afraid of posting this as 100 truths?_: Not really

* * *

><p>So who's answers would you guys like to see next, you have three choices... Lucy, Judge Turpin, or Anthony? Reviews are the only way I know what you my fans would like to see so please R&amp;R... or Sweeney and his "friend" will come for you.<p> 


End file.
